This disclosure relates generally to vehicle suspension systems, also known as axle/suspension systems, and, in several examples described below, more particularly provides air spring damping in a suspension system utilizing an external reservoir separate from the air spring.
It is known to dampen deflection of a suspension system equipped with air springs. In one technique, a reservoir is provided internally to an air spring so that, as the air spring is compressed and extended during suspension system compliance, air is transferred back and forth between the reservoir and an internal volume of the air spring.
However, in some situations, sufficient volume is not available in an air spring for an internal damping reservoir. In addition, many prior designs with internal damping reservoirs have not achieved a desired damping ratio for comfortable and safe vehicle use.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are needed in the art of damping suspension systems equipped with air springs.
Similar numerals refer to similar parts throughout the drawings.